


This is Inevitable

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble Sequence, F/F, Laura Barton Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Grief takes us to unexpected places. Or perhaps Laura ending up in Natasha's bed was inevitable.





	This is Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

"I didn't know where else to go." Laura's words are muffled, her mouth pressed to Natasha's ribs.  
Natasha decides not to dwell on the fact that she fucked Clint's wife. Clint isn't there anymore. She doesn't want to think about what Laura has been doing alone on the farm for four months. Waiting for the Avengers to fix this. Accepting that they failed.  
And coming to Natasha anyway.  
"Here," Natasha says. She kisses the top of Laura's head. She likes this more than she's willing to admit. "This is where you're supposed to be."  
Perhaps this is what was inevitable.

"I want to do what you do," Laura says over breakfast. "Teach me to be an Avenger."  
"There's not really any Avengers anymore."  
"Whatever you want to call it, then."  
Natasha pulls a smile. "If you want me to teach you how to use a bow and arrow, you're shit out of luck. I was so terrible he gave up."  
Laura doesn't smile. She sips her coffee. "I already know how to do that. Show me how to use a gun. Show me... how you use your body as a weapon."  
"If that's what you want."  
"That's what I want."


End file.
